


pink

by liesmith



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen, M/M, pink shirt has ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hermann looks cute. newt gets a little annoyed about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> just because burn's pink shirt in iasip ruined me

His shirt is pink. 

Hermann's dressed in what Newt considers his casual clothes; it usually consists of a soft colored undershirt and a cardigan and those god awful slacks, but the point is hermann wears a color that isn't chalk dusted white.

Today, it's pink. 

Newt tries to ignore how... cute Hermann looks. He actually matches for once, the cardigan a warm brown and his slacks even darker. Newt finds himself growing more distracted by it, watching Hermann shuffle around the lab, crossing from terminal to chalkboard to books about his desks, obviously engrossed in something. 

So Newton bothers him. 

"Where did you get the shirt?"

"A store, Newton. Please don't ask such stupid questions. It's very unbecoming of you"

"Thanks, genius. I was just wondering because you look good in it. You actually look good for once in your life"

That makes Hermann's face turn the shade of his shirt, maybe one lighter, Newt's never been good at color theory or whatever, but god it looks /adorable/ and when did all these weird feelings start?

"I'm serious, before you fuss at me. You definitely look good in it" Newton nods, arms crossed over his chest, as if daring Hermann to question his authority. Whatever authority he had, anyways. Hermann just stays quiet, face still pink, before he finally gives a tiny quick nod, something that would have been missed if Newt wasn't staring so intently at him. 

"Y-Yes, danke, Newt" Hermann mumbles, soft and unsure, as if he's never had a compliment in his life. Newt just beams, pleased with himself, and strolls over to Hermann. He stands straight, shoulders back, besides his partner and just looks up at the equations on the chalkboard. There's a stretch of silence between them before Newt smears a number, rubs the chalk into Hermann's hair, and gives his cheek a sloppy kiss. 

It all makes Hermann give an undignified shriek, hands flying up to swat Newton away, but he's gone before Hermann can even hit him, laughing over on his side of the lab

"Now you look like Hermann. Much better!" Newton grins, pleased with himself, pleased with the glare from Hermann, trying to dust the chalk from his hair. 

Having Hermann that cute was such a bizarre sight, but at least it made Newt's belly warm and his head fuzzy. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
